By The Full Moon
by AliceJericho
Summary: Victoire comforts Teddy as he thinks about his late parents. TL/VW *One shot*


**a/n this is in honour of the full moon I am currently experiencing in Australia. Try and be a little nice, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, though not the first fanfic I have ever written. I may have a slight obsession with Teddy Lupin, but not as much as I have with Seamus Finnigan. =) It's definitely not the best thing I have ever written... But I thought it would be nice a nice introduction to the wonderful of Harry Potter Fanfiction.**

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes looked out the kitchen window, noticing a mop of teal coloured hair that was just visible behind a dark green hedge. A small smile graced her perfect lips as she continued to look at the person's profile.

The person behind the hedge was male, and his teal hair stood out even in the darkness of the night sky. His, currently, grey eyes were fixated on the full moon that was lighting the sky. It was midnight, and summer, so the sun had only completely gone down an hour and a half earlier. The wind had a slight chill to it, but this didn't seem to bother the young male.

The owner of the bright blue eyes soon exited the kitchen, through its back door, and made her way into the garden. Her flowing blonde hair trailed behind her as she swept through the garden gate, and stopped behind the sitting man.

"Teddy," she said as she sat down beside him on the grass, slightly concerned that her new white dress would be covered in grass stains, "Are you okay?"

Teddy redirected his gaze to the flawless face of his girlfriend, Victoire. "Yeah," he nodded, "I'm fine." He answered and then looked back up at the moon.

The blonde continued to look at her 22 year old boyfriend, knowing why he was just staring at the moon. "You know, Teddy, I'm sure your parents are very proud of you," Victoire stated as she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at the white object that was floating in the sky, "You're a very great wizard."

"Thanks," he responded simply, Teddy was a very modest man.

Teddy was the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Remus, his father, was a werewolf who had been killed by Antonin Dolohov in the 1998 Battle of Hogwarts, and Nymphadora, his mother, was a metamorphagus who had been killed by her Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, in the same battle. Teddy had inherited his mother's metamorphagus, and had managed to avoid his father's lycanthropy.

"You haven't looked at the moon in awhile, anything that makes tonight special?" she asked. Ted wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she pulled it closer to her body. It's not that she was cold; she just liked to be close to him.

"The _Evening Prophet_ wasn't very interesting," he shrugged as best as he could, "Nothing to keep me occupied."

"You've never really told me why you look at the moon, Teddy. You just look at it," she frowned slightly, but she made it look beautiful.

"The moon directly relates to my Dad, it was a curse throughout most of his life. I guess I feel closer to him when I look at it." He answered, never looking away from it.

"Uncle Harry says that your father was a most wonderful man, even with being a werewolf. You've seen photos of him, you resemble him greatly." She squeezed his stomach tightly, "When you're hair is its natural colour." His hair was naturally light brown, just like his father's, but due to his ability to change the colour of his hair at will, it was rarely its natural shade. "He loved your mother so much that he didn't want her to love him." Victoire stated, "He thought himself too poor and too old for her, but she was obviously very persistent. Because now we have you." She kissed the side of his neck, not letting go of him.

"I know Vic. I've heard all the stories too... That doesn't bother me, I know my parents loved each other," he nodded to himself, "Sometimes I wish that I'd gotten to know them myself, instead of having to hear things from everyone else." The tone of his voice had changed dramatically; you could hear that he was unhappy, even if he was trying to hide it.

"They didn't die in vain; they lost their lives so we could have a good one. So we could grow up in a safe world, Teddy. You should be ridiculously proud." She said. She understood what Teddy was saying, she felt sorry for him and the fact that he grew up without his parents.

"I know you're only trying to help, Vic, but I don't think anything will. It's just one of those nights." He removed his arm from her around her, and she sighed.

Victoire pulled her wand out from her dress pocket, and waved it in the air, performing a non-verbal spell. A blanket came zooming towards the pair, and she slowly stood up and laid it on the grass, checking for stains on her dress at the same time.

She sat down cross-legged on the green blanket, and looked at Teddy sweetly, "Ted, come sit on the blanket, the grass is uncomfortable." He looked at her, and noticed she was only trying to help. He hadn't meant to be rude to her; he was just having an off day, something that happened every full moon. He sat down in front of her and then pulled her into his lap, so her back was to his chest.

"I'm sorry for being a rude git, Vic. I'm really sorry." He kissed her cheek, and his hair changed a ravishing shade of pink, something it did, uncontrollably, when he was hugging or kissing Victoire.

"I don't mind, Teddy. I just want you to know that you have friends and family that love you more than anything in the world, and Andromeda is the best possible replacement for a mother." Victoire said calmly, knowing that Teddy meant well.

"I know. I really do." He said with a smile, although she couldn't see it as her back was to him. "It's not too cold outside; would you like to stay out here tonight?" Victoire knew that her boyfriend would like to continue gazing at the moon. If it made him happy, it made her happy too.

* * *

**a/n please review! =)**


End file.
